See the light
by Seduction
Summary: Draco reist für den Orden in der Zeit zurück.. und die Vergangenheit ist nichts von dem, was er sich jemals vorgestellt hat. Wie ist aus diesem.. Freak.. jemals sein Vater geworden? [LuciusxBella, später LuciusxNarzissa][Hint DracoxSirius]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Wäre schön wenn irgendetwas mir gehören würde. Sollte JKR jemals ihre Rechte los werden wollen.. ich bin hier!

**Summery (vollständig): **Draco reist für den Orden in der Zeit zurück.. und die Vergangenheit ist nichts von dem, was er sich jemals vorgestellt hat. Wie ist aus diesem.. Freak.. jemals sein Vater geworden?

**Pairings:** Lucius M. x Bellarix B., später Lucius M. x Narzissa B.

**Warnungen: **Lucius ist evtel. etwas OOC, in wie weit müsst ihr entscheiden. Rechtschreibung.. wenn jemand freiwillig Beta machen will - gerne! 'smile' Word findet nicht alles.. und selbst beim dritten mal drüber lesen finde ich noch etwas.. und habe sicher doch nicht alles erwischt. 'seufz'  
**  
Thanks: **Koko, best RPG-Buddy ever!**  
**

* * *

**See the light**

„Was, etwa Angst?", fragte Harry, seinem Gegenüber einen mentalen Stups versetzend; und erhielt auch prompt die erwartete Antwort in Form seines typisch durchdringenden Blickes ála ‚Dreh dich um und stirb'.

„Gut, was hält dich also davon ab?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach – lehnte sich bewusst provokativ auf seinem Stuhl zurück und neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. Dracos Blick wandelte sich von ‚Dreh dich um und stirb' langsam zu ‚Dreh dich um und stirb qualvoll'. Es war teils immer wieder erstaunlich wie viele unterschiedliche Facetten der Blonde von diesem Ausdruck in den silbergrauen Augen beherrschte.. und wie viele er davon allein für seinen ehemaligen Lieblingsfeind reserviert hielt, während er dem Rest der Welt eine gleichgültige Mine präsentierte.

„Der Nutzen.", erwiderte er schließlich langsam, wieder selbstbeherrscht. „Würde es wirklich so viel ändern meinen Vater derart zu manipulieren?"

„Das können wir nicht wissen ohne es zu versuchen. Fakt ist, dass dein Vater seine rechte Hand war über Jahrzehnte – ihm viele Erfolge ermöglicht hat. Besonders in Hinblick auf das Ministerium." Draco zog nicht gerade eine Mine als würde er diese Dinge gerne noch einmal verdeutlich haben wollen und winkte ab, noch ehe der Dunkelhaarige ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Nur nicht so viele Neuigkeiten auf einmal, Potter."

--

Die Szene wirkte mit einem Wort „normal". Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Glas vor sich und zwischen ihnen stand eine Flasche guten, alten Feuerwhiskys. Kleine, gelbliche Schatten von den Kerzen, welche den Raum erhellten, tanzten über die alte Oberfläche des Tisches und hauchten der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit ein eigenes Leben ein. Wie zwei alte Freunde, die Freitag Abends auf einen guten Start ins Wochenende anstießen – nicht wie zwei ehemalige Erzfeinde, welche durch die Situation gezwungen waren zusammen zu arbeiten.. über eine illegale Zeitreise und deren Sinn.. oder Unsinn.. sprachen.

--

Harry beschloss diesen Ausspruch einfach zu übergehen – er wusste aus der gemeinsamen Schulzeit und der Zusammenarbeit der letzten zwei Jahre zur genüge, dass es Draco oft genug schwer fiel die Zunge hinter den Zähnen zu behalten. Ebenso wie es ihm selbst schwer gefallen war dem jungen Malfoy zu vertrauen, als dieser die Hilfe des Ordens gesucht hatte. Nach der Szene auf dem Turm, eine Nacht die ihn noch heute in seinen Albträumen heimsuchte – ihn sich schwach fühlen lies und mit hilfloser Wut erfüllte – hatte er jedoch einen Einblick in Draco bekommen wie wohl nie jemand zuvor. Von der Maulenden Myrte einmal abgesehen, wie ein kleines, boshaftes Stimmchen ihm einflüsterte.

--

Der großmäulige Slytherin, gehässig und spöttisch in jeder Faser.. immer darauf aus jemanden zu verletzten – und wenn es nicht klappte versteckte man sich eben hinter Vater. Er hatte sich unbewusst immer selbst blamiert, indem er die Art von Lucius Malfoy zu imitieren versucht hatte. Das aristokratische Auftreten, dessen Mimik und Haltung, der sanfte und doch so zynische Tonfall, der einem kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es hatte nicht zu Draco gepasst, würde nie zu ihm passen.. hatte ihn ungeschickt und knabenhaft wirken lassen. Aber man hatte schmerzlich erfahren müssen, zu was dieser „kleine Junge" fähig war.

--

„Das ist einfach.. lächerlich.", murmelte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Windhauch. Und doch war es mehr als klar genug für sein Gegenüber zu verstehen.

„Es ist eine Chance. Für jeden von uns." – Es lag eine absonderliche Betonung auf dem Wort „jeden", wobei der Schwarzhaarige unverwandt in die silbergrauen Augen sah.. und ein Schnauben zur Antwort bekam.

„Der Finger sitzt schon an der richtigen Stelle, fehlt nur noch etwas Salz, Potter. Dann würde es vielleicht brennen."

Das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet Harry, dass er den Silberblonden damit hatte – und ein leichtes Lächeln zupfte verschlagen an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Ich bekomme also doch noch mein 7tes Jahr in Hogwarts.. ."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco schlug den Kragen seines Mantels höher. Der Spätsommer war die Zeit des neuen Schulanfangs – doch in diesem Jahr konnte man es getrost als Frühherbst bezeichnen. Die ersten Blätter hatten sich nicht nur verfärbt, sondern fielen bereits in rauen Mengen von den Bäumen. Die Temperaturen waren drastisch gefallen und der Wind ein scharfes Messer statt einer lauen Briese.

Gedankenverloren strichen seine behandschuhten Finger in seiner Tasche über Pergament. Dieser Brief waren sein Fahrschein nach Hogwarts.. das Empfehlungsschreiben eines Privatlehrers. Sie hatten erst überlegt, ob man Papiere aus Durmstrange fälschen sollte. Aber der Aufwand wäre zu groß gewesen – und nur eine Eule an die bulgarische Schule hätte genügt um ihn auffliegen zu lassen.

Es wäre ohnehin schon schwierig genug. Seit mehreren Wochen war Draco bereits in dieser Zeit. Den von Ordensmitgliedern aus dem Ministerium entwendeten Zeitumkehreund hatte er wohl verborgen.  
Nun war er auf sich allein gestellt um alles Nötige in die Wege zu leiten. Sein Hauptziel war dabei die Aufnahme in Hogwarts gewesen – unter dem Vorwand, dass sein Privatlehrer ihm keinen anerkannten Abschluss bieten konnte und er deshalb das 7te Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolvieren wollte.

Er hatte Glück gehabt: Dumbledore, erst seit kurzer Zeit Leiter der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei nachdem Armando Dippet in den Ruhestand gegangen war, hatte der Aufnahme von „Quentin Ellister" vorerst zugestimmt.

Die Zeit des Briefwechsels und der Formalien hatte er dazu genutzt sich über aktuelle Geschehnisse zu informieren. Sowohl Politik, Klatsch und Tratsch, Musik.. und natürlich Quidditch.  
Man konnte Draco manchen Makel nachsagen - aber er war ein sehr guter Planer und schenkte seinen Aufgaben hundertprotzentige Aufmerksamkeit. Es gab keine Lücken, kein Übersehen oder Vergessen - er achtete auf jedes verräterische Detail.. und hatte doch immer die Flexibilität zu Improvisieren.

Für die Zeit seiner Vorbereitung hatte Draco anfangs in einer kleinen Muggelherberge in London gewohnt.. und war später, kurz vor Schulbeginn, nach Hogsmead gegangen. Zum einen war er für sein Aufnahmegespräch gekommen – zum anderen hatte er so die Gelegenheit dazu sich eine kleine Übersicht zu verschaffen.

---

Neben seinem Namen hatte sich noch mehr verändert. Ein bisschen Training und Nachhilfe von Nymphadora Tonks hatten es ihm ermöglicht auch sein Aussehen anzupassen - die typischen Familienmerkmale zu verschleiern.

Seine charakteristischen, silberblonden Haare waren einem dunklen Braun gewichen und seine Iris nun ein absonderliches Gemisch aus seiner echten Augenfarbe und einem hellen Grünton. Es war nicht so recht gelungen sie ganz zu verändern; gerade so als würde ihnen die Dickköpfigkeit leibhaftig innewohnen, die sie so oft widerspiegelten.

* * *

_  
Anm.: Ein etwas kurz geratenes Kapitel. „schäm" Und eher eine Einführung in den nächsten Teil - Dracos Aufnahmegespräch bei Dumbledore.  
Das Kapitel wurde von mir Korrektur gelesen - hat aber leider keinen Beta gesehen. Freiwillige?_

_PS: Update zur Fehlerkorrektur_


	3. Chapter 3

Nicht zum ersten mal las Draco seine Einladung zum Aufnahmegespräch – und das Einmalpasswort für den Wasserspeier.

„_Kirsch-Pfefferminz-Sahnedrop"_

Er rollte kaum merklich mit den Augen – trotz seines Alters und der ihm eigenen Weisheit schaffte es Dumbledore eine unglaubliche, kindhafte Faszination und Freude an Süßigkeiten an den Tag zu legen, die ihresgleichen wahrlich suchen konnte. Manchmal würde es ihn wirklich nicht überraschen, wenn der Weißhaarige unter seinem Umhang ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „_Man ist nie zu alt für eine glückliche Kindheit!"_ tragen würde.

---

Gehorsam hatte der Wasserspeier dem nun Braunhaarigen den Weg frei gemacht – doch Draco hatte es nicht eilig, dem Schulleiter unter die Augen zu treten. Bei jeder Erinnerung an diesen in seiner Zeit wurde jeder Schritt schwerer und ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Mehr als nur ein schlechtes Gewissen.. .

Die altvertraute Stimme wieder zu hören machte es nicht besser, im Gegenteil.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Mr. Ellister."

Draco hoffte nur inständig dass er nicht aussah wie er sich just fühlte.

---

Den Kopf gerade und die Papiere tief haltend, um besser durch die kleinen, halbmondförmigen Brillengläser sehen zu können, las Dumbledore das „Empfehlungsschreiben".

„Ich dachte Captinus Albarbig unterrichtet seit Jahren keine Schüler mehr.", sagte er schließlich und lies die Papiere sinken. Es lag keine Beschuldigung oder Misstrauen in seiner Stimme – lediglich eine Feststellung. Und Draco war nicht um eine Antwort verlegen. „Er hat für meine Familie eine Ausnahme gemacht – unter Freunden."

Der Anhang war vielleicht etwas bedeutungsschwerer als nötig gewesen – doch es war einfach Dracos Art seit Kindesbeinen an. Welcher er es auch verdankte, dass er im Moment wesentlich entspannter dem Schulleiter gegenübersitzen konnte, als er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Dessen Röntgenblick machte ihm mehr zu schaffen denn je – die blauen Augen schienen direkt durch ihn hindurch zu sehen bis auf das Innerste seines Verstandes.

Doch zu Draco's Erleichterung belies er es dabei und nickte, auch wenn sein Blick weiter ernst blieb. Für den Geschmack des jungen Malfoys eine Spur zu ernst – aber das Gefühl war so schlüpfrig, dass es auch Einbildung sein konnte.

--

Etwas kritisch beäugte Draco den Sprechenden Hut – misstrauisch wie am Tag seiner Einschulung. Er war schon fast versucht gewesen selbst „Slytherin" zu sagen, als Dumbleodre ihn aus dem Regal geholt hatte. Aber das Bedürfnis nicht noch mehr ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen hatte überwogen.

Und so setzte er ihn zum zweiten mal auf – immerhin fiel er ihm dieses mal nicht mehr bis über Augen und Ohren.. .

„_Ein bisschen alt, oder?",_ fragte ihn prompt eine kleine Stimme ins Ohr. Sie erhielt keine Antwort, denn Draco war hartnäckig darum bemüht an Nichts zu denken.

--

„**Slytherin!**"

Gut, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Immerhin konnte ihn der Sprechende Hut nicht in zwei verschiedene Häuser sortieren, oder? Jedoch gab es keinen Präzedenzfall, und so war Draco dennoch erleichtert über diesen Ausruf. Nur zu gerne reichte er das dunkle Stück Stoff zurück an Dumbledore.

Man hatte sich unterhalten, die Papiere waren gesichtet worden und sein neues Haus bestimmt. Damit hatte er es wohl vorerst geschafft.

„Brausebonbon?"

* * *

_Anm: Update zur Fehlerkorrektur_

_PS: Ich geb' es zu – die Idee mit dem T-Shirt ist nicht von mir. :) Sie stammt von Laerry von deviantART(dot)com. Seht euch also unbedingt die Gallery an und lasst ihr ein paar Sushis da – es lohnt sich! „eifrig nick"  
PPS: Besucht bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich einmal „Makani":)_


	4. Chapter 4

Die letzte Zeit bis hin zum Schulanfang verging für Draco wie im Flug. Er war nun, als offizieller Schüler, damit beschäftigt sich seine Schulsachen zu besorgen und mit allem Nötigen für die kommende Zeit einzudecken. Es erstaunte ihn, dass die Schuluniformen sich in keinster Weise von der, die er gewohnt war, unterschied. Er hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass sie groß anders wäre – Hogwarts war in gewisser Weise traditionell – aber es war für ihn fast schon erschreckend, dass er die Sachen anzog und den seltsamen Eindruck bekam wieder „zu Hause" zu sein.

Noch wanderte er ungestört durch die altvertrauten Gänge – allerdings verstärkten diese das unheimliche Gefühl des Bekannten, liesen ihn schwer schlucken und doch zugleich die Schultern straffen. Er wollte kein mulmiges Gefühl in sich aufkommen lassen, welches ihm ins Ohr flüsterte dass jederzeit irgendwer entsetzt „_Verräter! Mörder!_" kreischen könnte.

Hier und jetzt war er noch kein Mörder – und wenn er es geschickt anstellte.. dann musste er auch nie einer werden.

Die wenigen Stunden bis zum Willkommensfest zogen sich allerdings lang und zäh dahin, im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen.

* * *

Beinahe hätte der gewohnte Trubel ein Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht gezaubert – aber nur beinahe. Seine Sinne waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt einen Schüler ausfindig zu machen, den er zwar noch nie gesehen hatte.. aber von dem er wusste, dass er ihn sofort erkennen würde. Wenn er ihm nur endlich ins Sichtfeld laufen würde. 

_Dunkelblond, dunkelblond, schwarz, hellbraun, schwarz, flammendes rot – Weasley? – dunkelbraun._

Aber bisher hatte er noch nicht das Glück gehabt einen Haarschopf ausfindig zu machen, dessen bleiche Färbung höchst rar war in der Zaubererwelt. Wenn es nicht so absurd wäre hätte er sich fast schon Sorgen gemacht in der falschen Zeit gelandet zu sein.

_Mittelbraun, aschblond, schwarz, schwarz, silberblond, hellbraun.. _Stop! Silberblond.

Hastig huschte Dracos Blick zurück – und er sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben. Inmitten einiger Schüler, deren Hausfarben an den Uniformen sie als Slytherins kennzeichnete, stand er.

Bis auf die Haarfarbe und aristokratische Blässe erinnerte ihn jedoch nichts an seinen Vater.

Er war hochgewachsen, schmal und athletisch – man konnte seine später, breitschultrige und kraftvollere Statur nur sehr entfernt erahnen. Noch nicht einmal dessen silbergraue Augen, die seinen ureigenen so ähnlich waren, erschienen Draco vertraut. Strahlten sie zu Hause Ernsthaftigkeit und.. Gefahr aus, so waren sie hier ein einziges Funkeln aus Verwegenheit und mildem Spott. So voller Leben.

Die silberblonden Haare waren windgesträhnt und einfach nur mit einem Band zurückgenommen – so als würde es helfen das Chaos zu mildern. Keine Chance. Wenn es nicht unmöglich wäre, hätte Draco darauf getippt dass sein Vater eben vom Quidditch spielen kam.. aber so?..

Was ihn jedoch am meisten schockierte war das Fehlen seiner Haltung (die lose um den Hals gelegte Krawatte für den Moment schlicht ignorierend). Er kannte von Lucius nur das gerade Kreuz und den aufrechten Gang – etwas dass er bei Draco immer wieder bemängelt hatte.  
In dieser Zeit dagegen hatte der junge Malfoy die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, der Oberkörper leicht schräg nach hinten geneigt und ein Fuß überkreuzt vor dem anderen.. lieferte das Paradebeispiel schlechthin, dass es möglich war sogar im stehen zu lümmeln.

Unwillkürlich schoss Draco die Frage durch den Kopf, wie sein Vater es schaffte nicht umzukippen. Dicht gefolgt von dem unwiderstehlichen Drang ein Beweisfoto zu machen, und es für die nächste Gelegenheit aufzuheben, bei der Lucius ihn an einen geraden Rücken erinnern würde.. .

* * *

Ungläubig behielt er die kleine Gruppe noch eine ganze Weile im Auge – den Kopf scheinbar desinteressiert abgewand und seinen Vater durchweg aus den Augenweinkeln beobachtend. Er wusste, dass es auffällig sein könnte, wenn er weiter direkt neben dem Eingang zur Großen Halle stehen bleiben würde. Aber es sollten noch einige Minuten verstreichen, ehe er sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte – ohne Angst bei nächster Gelegenheit einen Kieferorthopäden konsultieren zu müssen.

Mit mehr Anstrengung als er aus „seinem" Hogwarts kannte, schob er sich schließlich durch den noch ununterbrochenen Schülerstrom in die Halle, mit dem festen Ziel sich so nah wie möglich zu Lucius zu setzten.

* * *

**Anm.:**_Kurz – nicht all zuviel Inhalt, wenn man den ersten Blick auf Lucius streichen würde.. aber ich habe eine kleine und (hoffentlich) passable Entschuldigung: Schreibblockade. Und mir fiel nichts besseres ein als trotzdem weiter zu schreiben, um sie zu brechen. „scheues lächeln"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Das Wichtigste: Meinen Dank an alle, die sich von der langen Pause nicht entmutigen haben lassen und mir Reviews geschickt haben!_

* * *

Er sollte wohl einfach kein Glück haben an diesem Abend. Draco kam in dem dichten Gedränge derart schlecht voran, dass er eine kleine Ewigkeit für das kleine Stück zum Slytherintisch benötigte.  
Neuerlich verfluchte er mit ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen die Tatsache, dass ihm hier niemand freiwillig aus dem Weg trat – oder er wahlweise Crabbe und Goyle hatte, die eben dies mit menschlichen Hindernissen für ihn taten.. . Entsprechend dicht besetzt war der Tisch bereits, als der nun Braunhaarige ihn endlich erreichte. 

Er fragte auch nicht lange – sondern setzte sich einfach neben einen bulligen Kerl, der ihn verdächtig an Goyle erinnerte, mit seinem platten Gesicht und den kurz geschorenen, dunklen Haaren. Er ignorierte den missmutigen, ja sogar kritischen Blick, den ihm dieser aus kleinen Schweinsäuglein zukommen lies – Draco registrierte lediglich, dass „sein" Goyle wohl noch eine Portion Intelligenz von der Mutter mit abbekommen hatte, zumindest im Äußeren, wenn er sich dessen Vater so besah. Denn dessen Kiefer wirkten bei dem Versuch ihn böse anzusehen wie die eines Bullterriers, dem die nette Tante einen zu großen Kauknochen in die Backen gestopft hatte.

Entsprechend grinste er lediglich unbeeindruckt, was dessen Mine noch düsterer werden lies. Schien so, als dürfte er sich auf einen gemütlichen Abend einrichten.. amüsant Schweigsam und mit höflichen Möchtegern-Todesblicken.

--

Andererseits war es ihm auch ganz recht, als er nach einer kleinen Vorstellungsrunde – in der er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben den Satz „_Dich kenn' ich gar nicht!_" hören musste, und das nicht nur einmal! - etwas Ruhe zu haben. In seiner eigenen Welt hatte man zumindest immer gleich gewusst, welcher Familie er zugehörte, wenn man ihn nur angesehen hatte. Hier dagegen war er ein Niemand. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob es ihm nun gefallen sollte.. oder nicht.

Immerhin blieb ihm so die Zeit, seinen Vater unauffällig etwas näher ins Auge zu fassen. Dieser hatte nur sehr beiläufiges Interesse für ihn gezeigt.. . Soweit er es mitbekommen konnte, hatte er sich seinen Namen bei seinem Nebenmann geholt, ihn angesehen.. und nur sehr flüchtig in die Richtung des Neulings genickt, als er seinen Blick erwidert fand. Zumindest schien sich im Charakter seines Vaters nicht _alles_ verändert zu haben.

* * *

Es war ein Spiel gewesen. Und jede Frage, jede Antwort hatte einen Zug auf dem imaginären Brett dargestellt. Sie wollten testen ob er – simpel ausgedrückt - „ungeeignet", „nützlich" oder „tendenziel wertvoll" für ihre feste Hausgemeinschaft wäre.. oder schlicht auch ein absoluter Fehlgriff des Sprechenden Huts.

Für ihn als Neuling sollte es sich möglichst unauffällig gestalten – mit über das Abendessen und die übrige Zeit im Schlafsaal wechselnde Gegenspieler, sowie verschiedenen Gesprächsthemen.. eine Taktik die Draco, mit gewissem Erschrecken, nahezu 1:1 aus seiner eigenen Zeit wiedererkannte.

Dadurch das keine über das normale Maß der Stichelei hinausgehenden Bemerkungen fielen schloss Draco, dass er – vorerst – bestanden hatte. Dennoch würde es eine gewisse Weile dauern, bis er sich einen Platz erarbeiten konnte. Zeit die er eigentlich nicht hatte; er würde mehr als 100 geben müssen – trotz des Vorteils, dass er einige Eigenheiten seines Vaters kannte.

Wobei er langsam bezweifelte, dass ihm dieses Wissen hier Vorteile sichern würde, wenn er sich den blonden Malfoy-Erben dieser Zeit so besah.

* * *

_Anm. Es gibt viele Entschuldigungen, eine FF abzubrechen... - wobei, eigentlich nicht, nein. Deswegen habe ich mich jetzt wieder an die Tasten gesetzt. Mehr als wahrscheinlich hat sich mein Stil verändert und es wäre auch leichter, wenn ich mich noch ganz erinnern könnte, wo ich genau hin wollte mit dem roten Faden.. . _

_Edit: Das Kapitel wurde um den letzten Block ausgebaut, da der Übergang zum nächsten Kapitel nicht rund gewesen wäre. _

_PS: Tja.. wer hat noch Lust auf Quidditch.. ? 'fg'_

_Reviews Willkommen und – Überraschung! - jemand der mich mit dem Rotstift verfolgen will?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!**_

Herzstillstand.

Um Luft japsend fuhr Draco aus dem Schlaf – beständig begleitet von dem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen, das von einer Sekunde auf die nächste den Schlafsaal erfüllte. Ebenso plötzlich wie der Lärm begonnen hatte setzte auch sein Herz wieder ein, und schlug schmerzlich stark und schnell gegen seine Brust.

Was zum.. ? Ein.. _Drache_.. ?!

Genau so hatte sich deren Gebrüll während dem Trimagischen Turnier angehört! Irritiert, und einen kurzen Moment zögernd, öffnete er seinen Bettvorhang und sah.. nichts. Aber das langsam verstummende Drachengebrüll – mittlerweile auf halbwegs erträglichem Niveau – kam aus diesem Raum.

„_Bringt. Ihn. Zum_. _Schweigen_!" - Lestrange schaffte es erstaunlicherweise selbst im verschlafenen Zustand, und dem Klang nach unter dem Kopfkissen heraus, was auch immer zu übertönen.

Zu Dracos Linken kämpfte sich zeitgleich Goyle aus den anhänglichen Vorhängen seines Bettes – die Augen in einem akuten Adrenalinschub weit geöffnet.

Für einen kurzen Moment schauderte Draco, als ihm in den Sinn kam, das er im Moment wohl ebenso verblitzt in die Welt sah.. .

Doch dieses Gefühl wich schnell wieder der Kuriosität, als Goyle in Richtung von Lucius Bett tappte, dessen Vorhänge bereits vollständig eröffnet waren. Aber der Dunkelhaarige interessierte sich nicht für das leere, gemachte Bett.. sondern den Beistelltisch.

Erst jetzt fiel Draco der kleine Fels auf, der auf diesem stand.. und bei genauerem hinsehen ein Miniaturdrache, der auf diesem saß.

Zügig schwang Draco die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen kam er ein Stück näher an das nun fast verstummte Ding, um es sich genauer zu besehen.

Das kleine Biest war sichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Erfolg. Den langen Hals und das Köpfchen stolz gereckt sah es Goyle mit dunklen Knopfaugen entgegen. Doch als der massige Slytherin seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, war es mit der lärmenden Friedlichkeit des gerade mal handgroßen Minidrachen vorüber.

Die Flügel und Rückendornen dicht anlegend schnappte es leise fauchend nach dem ihm präsentierten Finger – und entlockte seinem Gegner ein schmerzliches Aufheulen.

„Sieh einer an – auch schon wach?", erklang plötzlich Lucius amüsiert-neckische Stimme von der Badezimmertür her.

„Dein Biest ist eine Katastrophe! Und es hat Goyle gebissen!", beschwerte sich Crabbe dunkel, der es in der Zwischenzeit zumindest geschafft hatte, sich an die Bettkante zu kämpfen. Goyle pflichtete ihm lediglich mit einem grantigen Blick zu – denn er hatte den leicht blutenden Finger für den Moment im Mund.

„Was bedroht ihr ihn auch.", tat Lucius es ab als er, sich die restfeuchten Haare über die Schultern streichend, näher kam. Kaum das der Blonde in Sicht kam, richtete sich der kleine Drache wieder zu voller Größe auf und streckte Lucius den Kopf entgegen, als dieser wiederum die Hand ausstreckte.

Die Augen geschlossen lies es sich kurz graulen, ehe es vorsichtig die kleinen Krallen in den Hemdsärmel schlug und sich auf den Handrücken hochzog. Einen kurzen Moment mit den Hinterläufen strampelnd, als es nicht gleich Halt fand und drohte Schwanz voraus wieder abzurutschen.

„**ES** hat uns einen halben Herzinfarkt beschert!", knurrte Lestrange regelrecht.

Der kleine Drache, nun auf der Schulter des Silberblonden, fauchte leise. „Es ist aber das einzige, das euch alles rechtzeitig aus dem Bett bekommt und verhindert, dass ihr grundsätzlich zu spät kommt.", verteidigte Lucius lapidar seinen kleinen Schützling. Das Köpfchen durch den silbernen Vorhang hindurch geschoben spähte dieser über den Rücken in Lestrange Richtung und stieß zustimmend eine kleine Rauchwolke aus.

Draco verfolgte die kurze Diskussion mit einer skeptisch gehobenen Augenbraue. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sein Vater je einen Minidrachen erwähnt hatte. Aber das kleine, grün-grau geschuppte Tierchen hatte Charakter, war unabstreitbar niedlich.. - und sehr selten. Um so mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass Lucius nicht davon erzählt hatte.

Allmählich zog er sich, nun wieder mit normalisierten Herzschlag, ins Bad zurück – überlies die anderen ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung. So hatte er das Bad zumindest noch für einen kurzen Moment für sich.. und hatte Zeit, um seine Nerven und Gedanken zu sortieren.

Vor allem.. seit wann legte sein Vater wert auf Pünktlichkeit bei sich selbst? Draco erinnerte sich nur zu genau an eine von Lucius Lektionen - „Nur unwichtige Persönlichkeiten sind gezwungen pünktlich zu erscheinen."  
Er lernte jedoch sehr schnell, dass Lucius damit lediglich die Pünktlichkeit zum Frühstück meinte - andere Begebenheiten waren nicht inklusive.. .

---

Allmählich bereitete es ihm Sorge, was er offensichtlich nicht über seinen Vater wusste – und das kontroverse Bild, das dieser bot, half ihm nicht eben seine Probleme zu mindern.

.

* * *

_Anm.: Dieser. Drache. verfolgt. mich. Eigentlich war er meine Erfindung fürs RPG - und nicht für die FF gedacht, da es ziemlich weit hergholt ist, dass Lucius einen Minidrachen als Haustier durchsetzten kann. Aber.. hier ist er.. 'hüstel'_

_PS: Update zur Fehlerbehebung.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Wut, Frustration.. und ganz entfernt auch stille Erheiterung prägten in den nächsten Tagen Dracos Gefühlswelt, wann immer er seinen Vater miterleben dürfen musste.

Statt sich an dessen Art zu gewöhnen, machte ihn jede Kontroverse zu dessen erwachsenen Selbst noch eine Spur konfuser.. und lies ihn glauben, fast hoffen, dass seine Zeitreise genügend im Äther verändert hatte, um der Urheber hierfür zu sein.

So wusste er zum Beispiel, dass sein Vater Schulsprecher gewesen war – doch das Fehlen seines Abzeichens und der Umstand, dass niemand Lucius darauf ansprach, keine Gratulation, keine Fragen, lies ihn fast an seine Äther-Theorie glauben. Bis er bei einem Klassenwechsel hinter Lucius hergegangen war, und es mit einem gewissen Entsetzen dreist baumelnd am Lederband erspäht hatte, welches das platinfarbene Chaos bändigte.

Außerdem sprach auch der Unterricht gegen diese schöne Theorie. Draco hatte nie bewusst hinterfragt, weshalb er seinen Vater nie Dinge verwandeln hatte sehen – es hatte ihn lediglich bei Zeiten ein wenig gewundert, wenn seine Mutter eine Spur zu genüsslich die Frage stellte, ob Lucius Dinge, die er nicht finden konnte, verwandelt hatte.

Der Blonde, so oft er in anderen Fächern auch ein „O" bekam, war in Verwandlung schlicht eine lebende Katastrophe. Dinge, die er verwandeln sollte, hatten den unwiderstehlichen Drang zu explodieren, ohne Wiederkehr zu verschwinden.. oder schlichtweg garnicht auf den frustriert geschwungenen Zauberstab zu reagieren.

Und die Spannung, die sich über die Jahre zwischen Lucius und Professor McGonegall aufgebaut hatte, war im Unterricht fast greifbar. Nach all dieser Zeit waren sie wohl einfach überreizt voneinander.

Der Gedanke daran, dass Lucius das Fach hätte abwählen können, entlockte dem nun Braunhaarigen ein feines Grinsen. Vor allem bei der Vorstellung, was Abraxas Malfoy, eine Koryphäe der Verwandlung, wohl dazu gesagt hätte.. .

Allerdings gab es einige Dinge, die seine Gesichtszüge zum erstarren brachten. Und dazu gehörte vorneweg Bellatrix Black – seine Tante, bei der er Angst bekam, dass sie eigentlich seine Mutter werden könnte. Bella war ohne Zweifel hübsch, aber damit endeten ihre Vorzüge in Dracos Augen auch sehr rapide.. . Einen derart morbiden Frauengeschmack hätte er seinem Vater nie zugetraut; und vor allem dieses offene Ausleben ihrer – er weigerte sich, es Beziehung zu nennen. Sie waren nicht verlobt, dennoch küsste er sie öffentlich.. oder lies sie in der Trautheit des Gemeinschaftssaals den Abend über auf seinem Schoß sitzen.

Nicht eben leise hallten dem jungen Malfoy die Worte seines Vaters nach, dass Mann / Frau sich zurückzuhalten hatte, bis alles seinen „ordentlichen Weg" ging. Oder hatte da eine schlechte Erfahrung aus ihm gesprochen?  
Draco hob scharf eine Augenbraue, als er die beiden am Abend vor dem Kamin aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. Dazu würde das hier werden – und wenn er höchst persönlich dafür Sorge trug!

Er war einer von vielen, dessen Blick ab und an zu der kleinen Gruppe am Feuer huschte – aber wohl der Einzige, der eine zart gebaute, jüngere Blondine am Rand des Gemeinschaftsraumes nicht nur wahrnahm, sondern auch den Kummer aus ihrem Blick herauslas, wann immer er ihr Buch verlies und das bekannte Slytherin-Pärchen streifte.

Ihr Haar war sehr hell – aber eher goldstichig, denn das typische Malfoy-Silber. Und sie wirkte blass, für eine Slytherin nicht ungewöhnlich.. aber die schüchterne Haltung wollte so garnicht hier her passen. Ebensowenig der beständig gesenkte Blick. Er musste mehrere Male hinsehen, um in der – geschätzten – Drittklässlerin seine Mutter zu erkennen. Und es schockierte ihn – denn 'so' hatte sie nichts mit der jungen Narzissa Black gemein, die er von Fotos kannte.

Draco brauchte einige Augenblicke, um diese neue Erkenntnis zu schlucken. Andererseits war sie im Gegensatz zu jetzt auf den Fotos auch schon ein werdender Teil der Malfoy-Familie. Irgendetwas lief hier furchtbar falsch.

Seine eigene Lektüre vergessend, legte Draco selbige zur Seite und erhob sich. Vielleicht täuschte er sich. Vielleicht wirkte sie nur scheu, und war ganz anders, wenn man mit ihr sprach.. ? Mit dieser Hoffnung bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**_ Eigentlich hatte ich die FF pausiert.. aber irgendwie huscht sie mir in (wahrlich.. ) kleinen Teilen wieder unter den Fingern durch. Ich hoffe sie ist trotz Kürze eine positive Weihnachtsüberraschung. Ein Frohes Fest an alle! _


	8. Chapter 8

Noch während er „Darf ich?" fragte, setzte sich Draco auch schon neben Narzissa – darauf wartend, ja hoffend, das sie ihn auf diesen kleinen Fauxpas, nicht auf ihre Zustimmung zu warten, zumindest verstimmt hinweisen würde. Doch sie rutschte lediglich ein kleines Stück weiter von ihm weg und versank vorgeblich wieder in ihrer Lektüre. Doch die lesende Bewegung ihrer Augen fehlte.

Einen langen Moment musterte er seine junge Mutter noch – überlegend, was er überhaupt sagen sollte oder konnte, um in ein Gespräch mit ihr zu kommen. Schließlich entschied er sich für den direkten Weg – riskant.. aber vielleicht erfolgreicher als sinnloser Tratsch.

„Ihr wirkt bedrückt." - Er siezte sie absichtlich; denn er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre Worte aus der Zukunft über ihre Erziehung.

Überrascht sah sie nun auf – nicht nur wegen der, in ihren Augen volauten, Frage. Sondern auch obs der von Mitschülern leider ungebrauchten Förmlichkeit. Und Dracos geübter Blick wenn es um die Mimik seiner Mutter ging, lies ihn erkennen das er einen Pluspunkt gesammelt hatte, der sie dazu bewegte das Buch sinken zu lassen und zu antworten.

„Es ist nichts was Euch kümmern müsste." Ihre Stimme war leise, doch zu Dracos Erleichterung fehlte ihr nicht der ruhige, selbstsichere Ton den er kannte.

Draco nickte leicht. „Mein Name ist Quentin Ellister.", stellte er sich vor – und nachdem die junge Narzissa ihn nur weiter kritisch musterte, fragte er: „Darf ich nach Euerem Namen fragen?"

„Narzissa Black.", erwiederte sie etwas kurz angebunden, doch es lies Draco nur lächeln. Zumindest eine reagierte ein wenig wie er es erwartet hatte.

Damit das sie jedoch nun, ehe er noch etwas weiteres hätte sagen können, aufstand hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Es war angenehm mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten.", wand sie eine klassische Floskel an um ihre „Unterhaltung" zu beenden ehe sie ging. Nur einen Schritt von Draco entfernt blieb sie noch einmal kurz stehen und sah kurz über die Schulter zurück. „Ihr seid höflich in Worten. In Taten lasst Ihr noch zu wünschen übrig.", rügte sie nur für Draco hörbar im allgemeinen Lärm des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Er musste sich hart ein Lachen verbeissen.

---

Von da an hielt Draco seine Mutter, so gut und unauffällig es ging, im Blick.. und ihre abendlichen „Unterhaltungen" wurden zu einer kleinen Gewohnheit. Es wunderte ihn, das es anscheinend sonst niemanden aufzufallen schien, dass ihr Blick, wann immer er das Vorzeigepaar von Slytherin aus der Entfernung streifte, sich mit Trauer füllte. Sie suchte sie geschickt zu verbergen – doch für ihn lag es offen. Allerdings sprach er sie für den Moment nicht noch einmal darauf an, er wollte zunächst etwas Vertrauen zwischen ihnen aufbauen. Dabei war es ihm auch gleichgültig, wenn Crabbe oder Goyle „neckische" Bemerkungen darüber machten, dass er sich mit einem Kind abgeben würde. Er verbiss es sich anzumerken, dass das Kind bereits jetzt mehr Verstand besaß als sie.

Es wäre nicht das klügste, die Leute in Lucius näherem Umfeld zu beleidigen, während er keinen wirklichen Fortschritt darin machte, mit diesem irgendwie in Kontakt zu kommen. Es frustrierte ihn. Denn er musste nebenher zumindest so tun, als wäre er wirklich an seinem Schulabschluss interessiert – und die Lernerei fraß jede Menge Zeit, die er eigentlich nicht hatte.

Es war ihm nur ein kleiner Trost, dass er das Spiel des unauffällig Aushorchens gut genug steuern konnte, um allmählich in der „Klassengemeinschaft" Fuß zu fassen, so das abendliche Gespräche im Schlafsaal nicht verstummten wenn er eintrat – oder das rasch das Thema gewechselt wurde.

Ein größerer Trost war es ihm schon eher, dass die Themen langsam interessant wurden – Politik und ein unterdrückter, konservativer Reformer, der sich mit dem Pseudonym „Lord" vor dem Ministerium schützen musste... .

* * *

_Anm.: Ich mag Narzissa. Meine kleine Miss Wohlerzogen. :)_

_Ja, ich bin wieder da :) – wenn auch leider nur mit einem kurzen Zwischenkapitel, um selbst wieder in die Geschichte zu kommen. Peinlich? Ja. Aber ich geb sie nicht auf.  
_

_Btw.. ihr macht mir Angst! Woher kommen seit Anfang des Jahres fast 1.000 Hits?! _

_Danke übrigens. :)  
_


End file.
